


Improbable Mission

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: Daniel finds himself caught up in mystery and an improbablemission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

ï»¿

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Improbable Mission

Daniel Jackson sat at his desk in his office staring at his computer. Across the screen was scrolling a message. 

"Doctor Daniel Jackson, 

Your mission should you choose to accept it is to go to the debriefing room. Once there, you will receive more instructions. Good luck. This message will self-destruct in five seconds." 

"What?" Daniel muttered as the words on the screen suddenly turned into gibberish. "Hey! My report!" He started to frantically type on his keyboard, but it was gone. Daniel groaned and stood up. He would have to get Sam to take a look at his computer later. 

Daniel walked out of the room and with out even realizing it he found himself headed for the Debriefing Room. Whoever's idea this was would find themselves in lot of hot water. He had been working on that report for three hours. 

He climbed the stair and found the room empty, but a envelope with his name on it was laying on the table. He picked it up and started opened it. Inside was a small tape recorder. He pushed the play button and a deep non-descript voice said, "Doctor Jackson, Should you choose to accept this mission, you are now to proceed to Lab 24. Once there you will find a package labeled PX2451. You will then follow the instructions you find there. You are to tell no one why you are going and what you are to do once you get there. Good luck. This message will self-destruct in five seconds." 

Daniel let out a started yelp as the little tape recorder suddenly got hot in his hands and he dropped it. The small device started smoke and melt. 

Ok, this was getting seriously weird. Who ever was doing this was getting serious. The only way to figure this out was to go to, what lab was it, 24. 

Daniel looked at the little smoldering heap on the debriefing room table and shook his head. 

The corridors of the SGC were quiet. Daniel was grateful for that. At least no one was asking what he was doing down here. 

"Daniel!" 

To late. 

Daniel turned around to see Jack jogging up to meet him. 

"Where you off to?" Jack asked, throwing an arm round his shoulder. 

"Oh, um," Daniel stuttered. _'You are to tell no one why you are going and what you are to do once you get there.'_ "Research, I'm still working on that report from PX3976." 

Jack frowned at him. "Danny, you know what they say, all work and no play makes Daniel a dull boy." 

"Actually, I believe it was 'makes _*Jack*_ a dull boy." 

Jack smiled, "Exactly. So how about we go rustle us up a pizza and couple cold ones." 

Daniel bit his lip. He had to get rid of Jack if he was going to get the bottom of these messages. "Well, Jack, you see." He frantically looked around for inspiration. Then he saw Teal'c. Oh, there's Teal'c! Hi, Teal'c." 

Teal'c nodded his head in greeting. "Daniel Jackson. Colonel O'Neill." 

"Teal'c, have you had pizza yet?" Daniel asked, grabbed the Jaafa's arm. 

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow. "Pizza?" 

"Great!" Daniel said shoving Teal'c into Jack's arms. "Jack why don't you introduce Teal'c to pizza why I go finish my report. Wonderful! See you guys later." Daniel hustled off before either of them could say anything. 

"What was that?" Jack asked, looking at Teal'c. "I think we just got the brush off by our little geek. He's getting good." 

Teal'c was frowning. "Pizza?" 

Daniel managed to avoid any other interruption the rest of the way to lab 24. He slipped into the lab and shut the door behind him. He walked over to one of the work tables and found a small box with a label for PX2451 on it. He quickly opened the box and found a small remote control and another of the small tape recorders in it. He flicked the on button and heard the same non-descript voice again. 

"Doctor Jackson, your mission should you choose to accept it is to take the remote control and go to the officer lounge. Once there you will receive further instructions. Good luck. This message will self-destruct in five seconds." 

Daniel dropped the little recorder as it started to smoke. He sighed. "Curiouser and Curiouser," he muttered to himself and picked up the remote control. With a shrug, he headed for the officer's lounge. 

Daniel pushed the door open cautiously and peeked into the lounge. The lights were off and it was deserted. He sighed in relief. He slipped in and shut the door behind him not bothering to turn on the lights. He looked around and then saw it. Another of those little tape records. Who ever was doing this must have bought them in bulk. He walked over the picked it up and pushed the play button. The same familiar voice greeted him. 

"Doctor Jackson. Push the button on the remote control you have in your possession. Good luck. This message will self-destruct in five seconds." 

Daniel dropped the recorder as it got hot in his hand. The device landed in a smoldering heap on the carpet. 

Push the button on the remote? But what was he supposed to aim it at? Daniel frowned and just push the button. 

"SURPRISE!!!!!!" 

The lights in the room suddenly flared to life and he let out a started squawk of alarm. People jumped up from behind the furniture singing "Happy Birthday to you." 

Daniel flushed crimson. He had forgotten about his birthday. Jack, Teal'c, and Sam appeared with a large birthday cake ablaze with candles. Daniel shook his head and stared to laugh. 

"You guys, you shouldn't have." Then he remembered something. "My report!" 

Sam expression went blank. "You didn't back it up?" 

"Back it up?" 

"Oh, for crying out loud!" 

__

__

***fin***

  


* * *

> Â© January 2005 Showtime and MGM/UA owns Stargate: SG-1 and all there in. I'm just borrowing 
> 
> them for a bit, and I promise to give them right back when I'm done. Well, most 
> 
> of them, I might just keep Jack and Daniel for a bit longer. 

* * *

  



End file.
